Gracie Films Treehouse Of Horror Variant
Gracie Films is a logo famous for being shown at the end of every episode of The Simpsons. The logo shows a crowd full of people in a movie theater talking until a woman shushes them to indicate that a movie is starting, then following with cheesy late 1980s music and the movie screen showing the words "Gracie Films". Info Gracie Films was a film and TV company founded by James L Brooks in 1986. They produced hits such as Broadcast News, Big, The Tracey Ullman Show, Say Anything, War of the Roses, ''and most notably ''The Simpsons. Logo The normal version consists of a movie theater with multiple silhouettes of patrons talking and whispering. A woman in the back shushes them at once by raising her index finger towards her mouth and saying "Shhh!" The theater lights dim and an offscreen projector emits a blue light, revealing the company name in white with both words on top of each other with GRACIE being halfway shifted to the left of FILMS as a 9-note electric piano piece by Jeffrey Townsend plays. The original one was around since April 5th, 1987 and ended on December 31, 1999. An enhanced version of this was seen on The Simpsons Hit and Run, The Simpsons Movie, and all 2000 to present Simpsons episodes since Take My Life, Please. There is a Treehouse of Horror variant (not in earlier Treehouse of Horror stories) where the ssh sound effect is replaced with a girl shrieking (which sound a bit like Toko Fukawa from Dangan Ronpa) (a version with Regis Philbin yelling "My eyes! My beautiful eyes!" instead of the girl screaming in the Simpsons episode Treehouse of Horror IX) followed by a horror-type pipe organ rendition of the original jingle. Scare Rank Low to Medium for the regular variant. The music is so cheesy, it could be scary to some. As for the "Treehouse of Horror" variant, High. due to the scream and organ. Watch...if you dare. Fun fact: after the credits of Treehouse of Horror, The creepy organ was actually played by a person and the girl screaming sounds a bit like Toko Fukawa from Dangan Ronpa. Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Television Category:1886 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Logos that contains screaming Category:Low to medium Category:Scare Rank: 1 Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Cheesy Logos Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1886 Category:Logos that don't scare RowanCunningham Category:Melancholy logos Category:Not scary logos Category:Taken from "The Simpsons" (Season 0-present) Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that scare Beast Boy Category:Little Girl, Little Girl, Screamy EEK!!!!!!! Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Shush Category:Villains Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Slytherins Category:Pure-Blood Category:What Tom Karlsson and Julian Dominguez were fighting over uploading Category:Logos that, hands down, scare me (Keegan) the most. Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:On & Off villains Category:Villainesses Category:Control Freaks Category:Logos that scare Kevin McCallister Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Bart Simpson Category:Logos that can scare Homer Simpson Category:2017 Category:Logos that Splaat always sees on TV and makes parodies of it